Knocked-Out with a KISS
by EunieBerry
Summary: I'm Lucy Heartphilia, a 17 yrs old girl who wants to have normal life and fall in love normally who dreamED to have her first kiss in a romantic normal way. However my dreams were shattered. Because of HIM. Why? Because my first kiss is in a damp rusty place filled with bombs and explosions. Yes, in my not so ordinary life explosions are a must but being KO-ed by KISS? Oh HELL NO!
1. Chapter 1: May You Rest in Hell

_**SPY LOVE-**_

Authoress Note people: Okay! This story has a spy and (I was wondering do I have to put magic or not) Sorry about the title I really can't think of a good title. and I know my summary sucks but pls. read and review! I need your advice and opinion! Review PLEASE it inspires me if you'll review my story! :D

[ALERT] Maybe you guys will be shocked to learn who will be Lucy's Big Brother :D

And the character might feel like its OCC ^^

* * *

><p>A lot of foot steps were being echo through out the place...<p>

Bang...

Bang...

...Bang...

Gun shots were being heard all over the place.

Bang...

Darn it! Its 3:45 am and I am here in a stinky old ware house, playing war game with this freaks when I am suppose to have my beauty sleep for my first day being a normal girl in her suppose to be normal first day in a normal high school and find the NORMAL guy of my life and have a normal love life together with a normal guy

Bang...Bang...

Bang...

Ugh. This guys are really persistent, I said as I keep on evading the bullets.

"Oi Monster-chan need help?" Asked by the person through the "wireless phone/mic"attached to my ears

"Shut up, I can handle this within 3 no- make that a minute" I said with a smirk plaster on my face, thou I know he won't see me smirking.

"Okay~ Okay~ we'll be at point C, just make sure you don't have any scratches or else your caring big ol' brother will cry.." The guy said in a childish tone

"Sheesh..._ Laxus-nii_, do you really think this freaks can stop me or to think put a scratch on me" I said as setting up the micro bombs.

"Nope~" My brother said in a sing song tone, and I bet he is grinning like an idiot when he said that.

"Ugh. Really stop those childish tone of yours, or else Mira-nee would find herself a more suitable guy" I said as I imagine the expression that my beloved brother would make and for sure he'll be all flustered and all.

"Whaaa~ How the hell did you know the thing about Mirajane!" My brother said really flustered and all.

"Gosh, big bro are you that dense..of course I know because I'm your sister " I said this time while shooting the glass window enough for me to get out of this damp."And I know you have a Mirajane photo collection"

"Bu-But those pictures were hidden perfectly!" Big bro said and I'm sure he is blushing madly because I mentioned those hidden picture he has.

"Perfectly? Nothing is hidden perfectly when being a spy is in our genes." I said while making sure that my escape route is perfect.

"Bu-But still give your beloved brother some privacy!" he yelled, making my left ear flinch.

"Yeah..yeah, Anyways I'll see you guys at point C" I said as I close the communication before he can say anything anymore.

As those persistent freaks change the magazine in their guns, I run towards my "escape route" the almighty-now-shattered-window. They were about to shoot again, when I yelled at them "Old freaks better look at what you're stepping" And freaks are stupid enough to look at that making this an easy victory. "If you move you guys will be toasted together with this damp!"

"Shit! Don't Move, we still have some of the valuable samples!" yelled by the guy in black with a scorpion mark on his face, who seems like to be the leader of the freaks. They stop moving and throw their guns away, I smirk at them as I held out a mini-remote. "Hmm. If you guys were this obedient from the start then maybe we could have work this out But-" I held out the black brief case with a red scorpion mark.

**_"...But Too bad I'm no angel or saint"_**

"Wha-! The item! Run after her fast!" said by the other man in black. But before they can move an inch I jump out of the window and pressed the mini-remote leaving the ware house in a sea of fire.

_"Vielen Dank Narren, kann sie Rest in der Hölle "_

I said as I bid my good bye with this damp... Time to head out to point C and mission complete.

[==**"Vielen Dank Narren, kann sie Rest in der Hölle "** thank you fools, may you rest in hell. ]

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry bout the title I really can't think of something good and catchy but I hope you guys have fun reading this story. And if you guys have any suggestions about the title pls. do tell.<p>

sorry bout the grammar and all.. -_-"

_**PLEASE REVIEW =) F.L.A.M.E.S are accepted! :D **_

don't own Fairy Tail. ="(


	2. Chapter 2: Beware! of what Dragon boy?

**"Vielen Dank Narren, kann sie Rest in der Hölle "** thank you fools, may you rest in hell .

A/n: Attention! I forgot to mention this but...Lucy will be having a longer hair here ~ ^_^

* * *

><p>As I left the damp in a sea of flames and headed out to the meeting place, I sighed just thinking about the scolding that they'll tell me. Ugh... Just thinking about it makes me want to invent a time machine and finish the job in the most simple way.<p>

I arrived at the Point C and was greeted back by a very tight hug from my beloved childhood best friend who earned the title: Titania for being so damn awesome, Erza Scarlet.

"E-Er-Erza hone-honestly-I-can't breath!" I said trying to grasp for air

"Oooh. I'm sorry about that"Erza said as she release me from the tight hug "Good Work Lucy!"

"Sheesh! You did get the item but you envelope the whole thing in a sea of flame" Laxus-nii said as I handed the briefcase.

"That place is a damp full of trash! So I just lend them a hand to clean themselves" I said as I pout to my brother.

"Anyway we need to go, I'll drive you guys to your dorm and I have to bring this to the head master." Laxus-nii said as he point towards red sports car.

"That's right! That's right! I still have to customize mine and Lucy's high school uniform! And then I'll curl your golden hair so It'll be fluffy" excitedly said by Erza as her eyes were sparkling from the thought of it making Lucy thought that once Erza's in girlygirl mode she's definitely unstoppable.

"Anyways good work" Toya said as he pat Lucy's head making her smile, her victory smile.

"As expected from a crybaby monster!" he said ruining the mood as he ruffled her hair.

**_SNAP.._**

"_ONI_-chan! It seems to me that you need some cleaning yourself!" Sakura said as she throws mini-bombs towards her brother

"Oi..Calm down...Crybaby Lucy" Laxus said as he try to evade the mini bombs

**SNAP.**

**SNAP..**

"calm down? _IMPOSSIBLE_!" Lucy said as she grin evilly.

"Hmmm...its a nice thing that sibling are always close ~" Erza said as she laugh.

"Geez! Close?! More like I'm getting killed here" Laxus yelled as he run away from his little sister's bombing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mean while at the Airport.<em>**

"Wǒmen yǐjīng qǔdé shuòshì Natsu zài jiǔdiàn de bǎoliú. Nǐ yīdìng hěn píbèi de chángtú fēixíng."

(_Master Natsu we already made the reservations in the hotel. you must be really tired from the long flight.)_

"Xièxiè nǐ, dànshì zhè jiāng shì jùdà de, rúguǒ wǒ kěyǐ yǒu xià yīgè rènwù de xiángxì zīliào" A pink haired lad with godly like features said.

_(Thank you, but I would like to know the details about the mission)_

"Yes, but Natsu-sama we also want to remind you that the first day of semester is also today so we hope you can have some rest." The guy in Chinese clothes and long raven hair tie on a pony tail said "besides this is also an order from Ignee-sama so you definitely have to go to school and enjoy a normal teenage life

"Tch...he wants me to go on this mission and at the same time wants me to enjoy a normal high school life? Isn't that just impossible, sigh...anyway lets head to the hotel" Natsu said knowing that arguing is useless not when its about his father's ABSOLUTE orders

_**Back at Lucy and Co.**_

"Sheesh.. If you had just stop throwing those small bombs we could have grab a bite!" Laxus disappointedly said

"Its your fault!" Lucy said in a low voice "Besides keep it low Erza is sleeping! It would be hell if someone disturbed her from her sleep" "Fine~" Toya said, knowing that once the sleeping girl wakes up from all the noise and ruckus, instead of small bombs... nuclear bombs will be aim at him and he didn't want to take that risk.

Our dear blond was about to fall asleep due to a sweet aroma she's been smelling until...

_You have a message.._

Hm...? message! I wonder who sent me a mail? Could it be Grey or is it Jellal? I open the mail and there it says:

_**TO: LUCY HEARTPHILIA**_

_**FROM: SECRET ABSENDER.**_

_**Vorsicht vor einem DRAGON lad**_

**zu deinem persönlichen Vorteil**

Vorsicht vor einem dragon lad?

_**Beware of a Dragon lad?**_

_For my own good?_

What the hell is this crap!

_Do I even know someone who looks like a dragon lad? Hmmm... Nope. Definitely none. _

_ And this could be one of those crappy anonymous messages that's been going around this days._

_Oh well I'll just this discuss this with Erza and the others tomorrow, cuz' right now I'm getting really sleepy -" _Our dear spy said as she fall into a deep slumber..

As soon as Laxus saw his ever so dearest sister sleeping he stop the car and quickly removed the sleeping aroma he had put before Lucy and Erza went inside the car. Gently he place some blankets on top of the two and kiss the forehead of his beloved sister then he put away Lucy's phone. "You better get to sleep Kiddo, you'll be needing your energy for later" He whisper gently as he smile at the sleeping figure of his sister

"Oooh Laxus I knew it! You really do have a sister complex with Lucy!" Said by a guy with a long green hair/

"Shut up Freed" said Laxus as he scratches the back of his head. "Anyway Good work Laxus!" Freed said while saluting Laxus, army style.

"Cut it out, you look stupid" Laxus said as he stare at his childhood friend. "Anyways Lucy did most of the work today and Erza was the one who guided her with the route and all, I'm just a mere driver who didn't even had the time to bought some of his favorite burgers."

"Pfft.. here" Freed said as he handed Laxus his beloved burgers. "Good thing I already bought some before I came here."

"Oh...nice, thanks" Laxus said

"Anything for the great Laxus-sama...Aaah~ Laxus thank me! I'll buy those burgers for you everyday from now on" Exaggeratedly said by Freed

"..." Laxus only stared at him with disgusting eyes.

" Besides you really love those right, that's because that is the place Mirajane likes"

"Shu-shut up Freak!" Laxus said while trying to hide his blush.

"Hai~Hai!" Freed said while grinning "Anyways Lucy is really awesome"

"Well she's my sister so what do you expect?" Laxus smugly said as he look at Freed while eating the now-cold burgers.

"Being able to do that at a very young age"Freed said as he looked at the direction of the now extinguish flames. "As expected of the Dreyar family, your spy genes is really something!"

"Thwatch nwat wieet!" Laxus said while chewing the last bite of his burger "Zche ish jwucht difphrewent!"

"Umm. Laxus translation please?" Freed said

"I said, that's not it! She is just different!" Laxus said as whacking Freed in the head

"But really, Lucy is awesome! Being a spy when she's just four years old, disabling bombs, breaking down all the codes, hacking the computers of different military around the world and saving a bunch of big shots is really something you know" Freed said as he stare at the sleeping girl inside Laxus's car.

"Ba-ka... stop spouting nonsense."Laxus said "Besides I don't want to hear those words coming from you Magnolia's Top School Agent's student council's vice president ."

"Laxus! Theres no need to get jealous! Cause you are way more amazing and awesome than me!" Freed said as he tries to hug Laxus making him show an annoyed expression.

"Freed, honestly stop that, it makes me want to vomit seeing you act like that."he said as he look disgustingly at his best pal.

"Uuuwaaah..Laxus hates me..waaah, " Freed said as he cry childishly.

"Ugh.. just stop that okay, really! It's getting annoying by the second" Laxus said as he covers his ears from all the crying Freed is making " Sigh...just stop okay? And since you bought me those burgers I'm going to give you a lift"

"EH!? Laxus will give me a lift? Oh what a joyous day or night!~" Freed said as immediately went to sit in front and excitedly placed the seat belts and started taking picture of him inside Laxus' car and started crying with tears of joy.

"UGH. Just shut it okay? I don't want you to wake up those two so just do whatever you want but without making a sound!" Laxus said as he went inside his car and opened the engine and with that a red sports car drive full speed towards their destination.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so thats for Chapter 2!<em>

_If you guys are wondering why is Natsu speaking Chinese...well when I suddenly thought of dragons and stuff it kinda reminded me of some movies with a chinese organization with dragons as symbols plus it sounds kinda cool~ _ _

_**Plus some of you might be wondering why did Freed said DREYAR family. Or that how come Lucy is Laxus' younger sister or what happen to the Heartphilia family and stuff like that BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED IF YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT, READ, REVIEW AND BE UPDATED. (but for now I guess lets just take things slowly.)**_

_anyway I know some of you might feel that the characters are OC or something but please bare with it for a while and I'll try my best to update this if you guys continue to support this fic. _

_SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

_Any suggestions, comments, complaints or whatsoever just pm me or review. I always read your reviews and try to reply to each of them!_

_BTW DO YOU LIKE TO PUT HAPPY? and the others? _


	3. Chapter 3: A Sudden Mission?

7:47

…

7:48

…

7:49

hmmm?

7:50

…

"Crap! I'm late! The opening ceremony is already starting and nobody even bothered waking me up!Argh! Skirt, blouse, Shoes, socks, hair!" The blonde yelled as she throw her stuffs all over the place. After 5 minutes of messing up the place. "_Perfect_"Lucy said as she stare at the reflection of herself at her full-size mirror.

She was wearing a black and red tartan skirt, long black socks and long sleeves that matches her slightly loose (black) necktie and she tie her long golden hair with a blue ribbon.. (A/n: sorry bout the description of the uniform, I suck at describing them -_-").

7:56

"Oh, Shoot! I'm really late! Spetto-san I'm leaving!" The blonde yelled as she dashed out of the room. "Ah! Wait Ojou-sama you forgot your bentou/lunch box!" yelled back by the middle aged woman but it seems that the blonde didn't heard the caretaker.

"She could have ask Bepp-san to drive her to her school or she could have brought one of her cars." The caretaker said as she sigh.

_**Meanwhile at the Academy**_

"…._We humbly accept you—for this new year and new semester. Especially the newly accepted first years..we are expecting a lot from you and of course to the upperclassmen of our school we hope you can go along with each other...now we are about to call the representatives of each of the High School Branch...starting from the seniors - …."_

"Ne Laxus where is Lucy!" Whispered by a girl with a long wavy silver hair.

"Eh? What? She's not here yet?!" Laxus whispered back

"Duh~ I am asking you because I haven't seen her around" irritatedly whispered by Mirajane "Didn't you come here together with her!"

"No. because after the mission I sent her back to home and I was called by gramps. So I was here in the school since 5 in the morning" Laxus said to her

"Sheesh.. being the way Lucy is maybe she overslept!" Mira sighed worriedly

"hahaha... damn right" Laxus said as he laugh

"Sheesh you're her brother and you like this sigh... if my cute Lucy came here crying y'know what will happen right?!" Misaki said as she began to crack her knuckles when suddenly the vice-principal glare at the two of them and said "Quiet!" "Ha-Hai!" replied by the two in terror.

_**Back at the blonde**_

*Puff

*puff

*pant.

*pant.

Where the hell is the high school division! I cant find it? Which is which and where is where..! Cou-could it be I am lost! Impossible, I'm a spy, Spy is in our genes, I've been doing covert ops. disassembling bombs, and almost everything, I've been trained at the academy's hidden spy school and now I am lost...!

Ring

Riiiing...

Riiiiiiiing

"Grr..Who is this stupid person calling me at this time of my life!" The blonde said as she answered the phone.

"_Code number: 06660777... its me, Mission Time. Where are you right now?"_

Upon hearing the voice of the person who called her, Lucy calmed down and said in a business tone "I am near the Cuisine Station."

"_Great... we need you to go to the old unused building, location: North-East 500-600 kilometers away from where you are, Objective: Destroy the building and get the drugs CODE type PR-XX0412313694.__**Someone**_ _is also heading there due to some sudden circumstances we need you guys to get all the shifted drugs immediately Code Alert: Blue Zone ."_

"Ro..Roger."Lucy said hesitantly

_"Don't worry we will send you guys a car and take you to your school"_ The caller said gently. Making her smile _"Anyways we will import the map and the location and the details to your DPA tablet Good Luck and Mission start!"_

As soon as Lucy close her phone, she find herself the nearest motorbike she can _borrow,_ she kicked the person who owns the motorbike and handed him a blank check and said "Put any amount you like! This is my payment for your bike!". And before the owner of the bike can even whine or anything he greedily accept the blank check and yelled "Tnx, you can have my crappy bike! Need helmet?!"

"Good! You know you own one heck of a crappy and useless bike! No need for helmet I'm on a rush!"Lucy yelled back as she drive full speed ahead. Good thing there are only few people who witnessed the scene.

Lucy gets her DPA in her pocket and began to check the location of this sudden mission:

_Location: North-East, the abandoned toy factory._

_Objective: Get the stolen drugs and if possible destroy the whole place together with the **toy master**_

_Partnered with: Code number 01000013._

_Description: None_

_History: TOP SECRET._

_Additional Informations_

_Some of the drugs that were stolen are highly dangerous therefore this mission is consider as Blue Alert._

_Destroy the place and IF possible destroy it without too much attention._

_Nothing is around the building. Only surrounded by Trees._

After knowing the necessary information Lucy closed her DPA and put it back on her pocket, and sighed inwardly...

**Ugh.. So much for first day...Why is it that I am always full packed on special days...!**

_Oh well better finished this damn mission, say hello and bye bye to my sudden partner in this mission then go to class, and hope for a PEACEFUL and NORMAL high school life without MISSIONS!_

**_BEEP. BEEP. CODE ALERT: BLUE ZONE. IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION IS A MUST _**

_siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh..._

…_.Or maybe NOT. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 is up.<em>**

**_So for now I would like to thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed reading it._**

**_and sooo here's a little question!_**

**_WHO IS THE TOY MAKER? _**

**_well it you want to find out~ keep reading! ^^_**

**_*don't own FT* _**


	4. Chapter 4: The richest GAMBLER?

First day of class already ended and then the blonde's lovable and over protective brother and "spy" friends are really worried...

And right now they are at Erza Scarlet's Mansion, gather at the hidden room of the Scarlet's

"Laxus! What is happening? I-I haven't seen her since the last mission" worriedly said by Erza.

"Tsk. Spetto-san said that she left this morning to go to the Academy." Laxus said worriedly "What if someone knows her identity as a spy and tried to do something to her, just like what happened to **them**"

"Toya calm down, we all know Lucy is an amazing girl so she'll be alright and if ever someone tried to assault her the one who assault her is probably the one we should worried" Freed joke as he try to ease the tension building up in the room.

"Freed! I don't have the time for your jokes now" Frustratingly yelled by Laxus

Making Yuki shocked for a moment and said "Mm. Warui (Sorry)..."

"Laxus I received a mail from Mira and Grey" Tomoyo said as she grab a laptop and opened it." They said they'll be back here with some news."

"See, Laxus everything will be alright" Freed said, as he assured the worried Laxus.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for shouting at you just awhile ago." Laxus said as he calms down a little.

The tenseness in the room is finally calming down for a little bit, Until a loud BANG was heard from the door revealing a silver haired girl and a half naked guy.

"Grey! Mira!" exclaimed by Erza "Finally your here

"Grey...your clothes" Freet said

"Uwaah!" Exclaimed by Eriol, still panting. "Anyway lend me that laptop first

"E-eh! Ye-yeah" Erza said unsure by what is going on but still handed him the laptop.

"Tnx, can I also borrow some cable or chords?" Grey said this time catching his breath.

"O-okay!" She said as she gets the chords.

"Baka-Laxus! I-I've he-heard from Evergreen and the others, that Sakura-chan is suddenly assigned in a mission!" Mira said while panting

"Eh! Mission!" Confusedly asked by Laxus and Freed.

"Mm. It seems that this morning while Lucy is about to go to the school, she was suddenly given a mission about getting back some drug." Mirajane said as she get a map and place it in the table. Everyone gather at the table.

"So..Mirajane, give us some more details." Freed said as he stare at the big map placed on the table.

"Yo-you see the location is North-East from here, 500 to 600 kilometers away from here, the former toy company." Mira said as she points it out to the map.

"Yup...that Toy company is the Go-Kart, it is shot down 3 years ago because of sudden circumstances" Gray said as he types fast at the keyboard. "And-the owner is..."

"Eucliffe.." Erza said cutting of Eriol's words"The owner is Eucliffe Sting". Making everyone including Gray stare at Erza's direction.

"Eh? Erza you know her?" Mira asked

"It is not _her_," Erza said while looking away from the gang.

"Huh?" said by Mira as Laxus and Freed stare at the red haired girl confusedly.

"Eucliffe Sting's gender is _male, BUT _nobody has ever seen the mastermind behind the TOY company not even the vice-president or any employee has seen him." Grey said as he stare back at the screen "Some people even doubt that Eucliffe Sting existed"

"So If that person is the president of that cereal company where is she/he?" Mira asked.

"No one knows the whereabouts of Eucliffe Sting until the accident that happened 3 years ago" Grey seriously said.

"What accident is it!?" asked by Mira. Until out of nowhere Erza said in a low voice.

" _**It may be misery not to sing at all,  
>And to go silent through the brimming day;<br>It may be misery never to be loved,  
>But deeper griefs than these beset the way. '<strong>_

Filling the the whole room in silence, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them...

"Er...Erza?" Mira nervously asked.

"Life's tragedy, by Paul Laurence Dunbar" Freed said

"An African-American poet in the late 19TH and 20TH centuries" Laxus said as he stare a the map laid in the table.

"It is said that everyone inside that building vanished" Grey said as he continue to type.

"Umm. Gray what do you mean by vanished.?" Mira asked totally confused by what is happening right now.

"Well... Mirajane they did not actually vanished!" Freed said in his sing-song voice

"Ha-hai!?" Mira said unable to comprehend the things that is happening right now.

"They did **not** vanished!" Erza said in a cold and distant tone "Their existence was erased!"

As Erza's words echo through out the room, all of them were silent.

"Erza, it seems that you know something, Something that isn't written in any tabloids, things that even the upper ups doesn't know" Gray seriously stated.

"Erza please let us hear what you know." Mira said as she stare at the trembling girl.

"Eucliffe Sting is my cla-No...mine and Lucy's lower classmen 3 years ago." Erza said, not even bothering to look at Mira's eyes.

Another silence is filling up in the room, until a weird sound shattered the silence surrounding them..

*Beep...

*E-r-za-"...

*Beep...

"E-eh! What is that sound!" Mira asked as she looked around the room "Erza your bracelet is beeping..!" And upon hearing those words Erza's eyes widen then she pressed the G-clef "charm" on her bracelet

"Lucy! Where are you!?" Erza exclaimed worriedly, forgetting the thing that they were talking about.

"Erza, shhh! Please don't yell so loudly!" Lucy said in a whispered town. Laxus, upon hearing the voice of his beloved sister, quickly grab Erza's hand and worriedly said, "Oi, Lucy explain to me everything, NOW!"

"Shh.. Oni-chan keep it low, please I am currently infiltrating the enemy's hideout"Lucy whispered in annoyance.

"Tch. Is that what you're suppose to say when people here are worried to death!" Laxus exclaimed in an angry tone, but deep inside he was really relieved that his sister is safe...yet.

"Yah, Lucy! Never mind your brother, we heard your circumstances from Ever and the others"

Freed said in a serious tone "We will assist you in your mission, okay~"

"Mm. Thanks Freed-senpai, you are really different from my loud mouthed and unreliable ONI-chan" Lucy said happily.

"O-oi! You! I can hear you" Irritatedly said by Laxus

"Lucy, do you have enough gadgets or weapon with you!" Mira asked as she pushed Laxus away and handed Erza a speaker and a mini-microphone. "How about your MP!?

"Yup~ no need to worry Mira-san!" answered by the blonde

"Sheesh.. Lucy I told you not to deactivate the tracking device and the communicator bracelet that I gave you!" Erza said Making Mira, Laxus, Freed and Grey shocked by what she said.

"But~ I can't let the enemy find me so I close it for a while and after destroying the weird signal I turned it on" Lucy said.

"Wa-wait a , you never mentioned to us that you gave Lucy those" Laxus said

"Hm? You didn't know? We exchange stuffs like this since we're in kinder ne~ Lucy" Erza said as she reminisce their childhood days

"Yup~Yup" happily said by Lucy

Making Laxus and Mira sweat dropped.

"Ah..hahaha.. Kids this days really outsmarted us when we were young..right Laxus!" Freed said while laughing childishly.

"Oi! Its no laughing matter!" exclaimed by Laxus as he fall.

"You're just getting old" Gray said "Anyway, Erza can you please give me the code to the tracking device of Lucy"

"Mm.. sure" Erza said as she went near him.

"Tnx, now I can also track Lucy to where she is now" Gray said "Lucy as soon as I figure out the whole place I'll send you a map."

"Okay~ thank you Gray " the blonde said

"So Lucy where are you now?" Freed asked.

"I am currently on the elevator heading downwards...after checking up the upper floors I realize that there's a hidden underground" She said

"Tss. Oi baka is it really alright for you to communicate with us!" Laxus asked worriedly.

"Yup, don't worry I already destroy the security system at the top floor, enemies upwards are also down, No drugs are found at the upper floor so I really think a code or something is hidden towards the lower part of this run-down building." The blonde said coolly

"Lucy, how minutes have pass by since you took the elevator?" Mira asked suddenly as she pull the mike from Laxus' hand

"I guess its about 27 minutes." answered by Lucy.

"Then Lucy be careful!" exclaimed by Mira making the other looked at her confusedly

"Mira?" Lauxs said

"Isn't it weird a run-down and un-used building since 3 years ago can work a elevator and to think the place is only surrounded by trees and more trees." Mira said seriously.

"Mira-san I know, No need to worry" Lucy said

"But its a big risk-"

"_A spy must be prepared to any sudden things or traps made by the enemy_" The blonde haired said making everyone in the room stop on what they were doing.

"_I was raised and born as a spy...so I already anticipated stuffs like this._" Lucy said gently "So chill okay!?"

" I am already there. The signal at the tracker might get lower and I may not be able to contact you guys"

"What!" exclaimed by the worried Erza and Grey

"Dude and Dudettes their, just chill okay," The blonde sighed. "I'm positively sure that I can contact you again but it will take a while and Erza by the time I can contact you again I'll tell you a secret."

"Wh-why! O-oi Lucy!."

_**Ching..**_

The gang heard a loud ching, meaning the elevator finally stopped moving they can hear the sounds of the doors opening and they can feel their heart beats beating faster and faster, several seconds feels like an hour to them..

"Why—you asked?" The blonde said while smirking "Its because **_I'm about to get caught._**"

The elevator's door is fully opened a lot of armed men black suits cam while pointing their guns at the smirking blonde.

"Oi..secure this girl and bring her to the prison, put her into a different cell from the **pink haired bo_y_**..." Exclaimed by the leader of the black troops. "You..raised your hands!".

The blonde did what she was told, she raised her hands still smirking, the other men in black check her body (not in perverted way!) and removed her guns and other stuffs. "Sir this girl has a communicating device on her!"

"What!" said by the "leader" "Gimme that!". After handling the said device the so called leader crash it with his hand making a weird sound on the other line.

_**BZZZZZZZZT...**_

_**CONNECTION LOST...**_

_**UNABLE TO CONNECT...**_

_**BZZZZZZZZT**_

While on the other hand Erza and the gang, can't utter a word, they were too shocked from the sudden thing that happened to the point that they even forgot to breathe just for a second.

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhh... that midget...doesn't she know that this is bad for my heart" Laxus said this time he collapsed in the floor, well everyone did...

"Wooooo... if this is a casino type of game, I bet Lucy will be the richest gambler ever..." Gray said emotionally tired and stress,as he feel his...no their heart is still beating faster than usual.


	5. Chapter 5: Asking for an Angel

_**Natsu's POV**_

It was 4:35 when we arrived at the hotel I'll be staying until my place is ready, after escorting me to my room Fae Wong left for the papers that I ask him. While waiting for the papers I decided to took a bath, I twist the silver knob and the feeling of the cold water against my skin felt so refreshing wearing those suits is really tiring...sigh...who said that suits are my thing anyway?

After changing my clothes into a black shorts, my scale pattern white scarf and a plain shirt that says "Cool Pink", I heard a knocked and said "Natsu-sama, I have the papers with me". "Come in" I nonchalantly said, Fae Wong came and handed me the "papers" I asked him.

"Natsu-sama, I must now leave for today's flight back home." Fae Wong said " the school paper and all is already filled in and the place that you'll be staying is almost done"

"Yeah, thank you Fae Wong" I said as I browsed through the papers.

"Then Master I'll take my leave" Fae Wong bowed before he left the room.

"*Sigh._** Guild**_ the secret "community" of the Academy, All the spy related thing is founded by the Crimson Abyss. Full of Secrets and such..." I said tiredly as I closed my eyes and placed the papers at the table. My room is the top suite here in this hotel and I can see the night sky and lights through the glass windows, If I was a normal kid...no...even if I'm just a normal teenager maybe I'll fuss around with this stuff.

_Too bad I'm not normal, I thought being a spy is fun but now it is becoming really...boring._

_Won't their be someone to save me from my boredom...being a spy since a kid is really boring, nothing new or thrilling is exciting me... siiiiigh..._

"Ah~ sheesh... if you guys are trying to infiltrate a room or house, can you guys do it without making 8 mistakes..." I said as I sigh again in disappointment while I threw the darts at the back of the sofa he's been hiding. They run towards me while holding a knife and katana (sword)

_Sigh, could things get any boring~?_

_End of Natsu's POV _

When the two intruders felt that they succeed in stabbing him...Oh boy they thought wrong,

"Huh! Where the hell is he!" Exclaimed by the person who has the knife.

"Ei. Roi! Behind you!" said by the guy with the sword.

"Wha-"... but before Roi can even do anything he was already Knocked Out by the pink haired lad.

"Hmm, I guess doing some exercise before going to bed will be a good thing" He said as I smirk at them making the other guy irritated and lunge at him

"Why you!" Exclaimed angrily by the other person as he point his sword to the lad, He dodged the attack easily and kick the guy hard making him unconscious.

"Never let your guard down, that is one of the common rule in both spy and the business world" Natsu said as he stare at the unconscious man.

"Hm.. well done..I agree with your thinking.. never let your guard down eh?" A guy appeared out of nowhere said. Natsu's eyes widen to see another guy, he didn't expect that the guy throw a dart at him making his body paralyzed.

"Crap" He said as he felt a very strong numbing sensation.

"Oh...yah.. the medicine is already working?" The man said with amusement

"You..what did you put on that dart!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nothing much sire, just one of the serums we shipped today" The man said as he smirk at the lad "We will be borrowing your body for a while since from what I've heard the Dragneel's family's blood and body is way more different from an ordinary human being"

"You...!" Natsu said as he try to muster up his strength but it is no use the said serum injected on him is doing its work.

"Natsu Dragneel if I were you I won't move so much since anytime you'll be dozing off in wonderland" The man said as he punch in some numbers in his cell phone.

What that bastard said is true, My visual is getting hazy and I really feel like sleeping. I can't believe something like this happening to me..Ugh, I need the academy to know about this.. That bastard is probably calling his mates now, I must at least try to leave a message or something.

Then it hit me, Fae Wong always put some weird device in every pocket of my clothes... I muster up my strength to put my numb hands in the pocket of my shorts and bingo!

_Man if Fae Wong is here I can totally kiss him...__**NOT.**_

Good thing that nagger put this, I pressed the button and now I know the tracker is activated and once I activate my tracker I know the upper ups will know something is happening._Oh well I'll leave this to the upper ups' chosen Angel... well I hope she's a hot one..._

Ugh, really-can't-consciousness-blurry...

And soon enough the _**"Guild"**_ decoded the note made by Natsu's tracking device and after checking up the hidden camera that was originally set up by Fae Wong.

_**The so called upper ups randomly chosen our dear blonde to be the Angel to rescue the Prince in damsel, Is it the work of Fate or...NOT?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for CHAPTER FIVE! _ <strong>_

_**SO HOW IS IT?**_

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**_

_**any suggestions or what-so-ever? **_

_**Oh well PLEASE REVIEW!~ **_


	6. Chapter 6:A Sudden K

_** Chapter 6: A Sudden K*****_

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff..*<strong>

Hmmm... I can smell the rusty metals...

**plop.**

**Plop...**

"I can hear water drops falling from somewhere... Door opening and small foot steps... Where Am I?" The lad said as he try to open his eyes then it hit him he just arrived from Japan and now he is abducted and was placed in a stinky old cell... seriously what time and age is this... they should have used some modern looking prison in locking me up.

Ugh.. My head hurts... I wonder how long I was out and it seems that I still can't move my body properly.

Did they drug me or something? Ugh...I can't remember, I said as I scrunch my eyebrows.

Then I heard some voice and girl's voice? I better pretend to be still asleep...

"_Oi, we don't have enough space to locked up this little girl!"_

"_But the leader said to put her in a different cell!"_

"_Hey, you big oafs! My hands hurts like hell can you loosen up the rope? I swear I'll never run!"_

"_Then where do you suggest to put this girl!"_

"_I guess we have no choice let's put her in the same cell as that cocky brat."_

"_Oi! Are you Ignoring me!" The blonde said as she squirm.._

"_Hm. It seems that the brat is still asleep!" said by big oaf #1 as he open the cell._

"Yeah, seems like it and_ that the newly arrived serum is stronger than the other serums" big oaf #2 said as he throw the blonde, harshly._

"_Ow! You oafs can't you put me in a gentle manner!" The blonde haired girl said as she try to seat up._

"_Gentle...hahaha.. really funny brat! We'll just use you as a sample like those other guinea pigs!" Big Oaf #2 said as he pointed out the other cell around them and there she saw a lot of drugged human 'guinea pigs'_

"_Baka! Don't tell them unnecessary stuffs! Lets go!" yelled by big oaf # 1_

As soon as the two of them left, The blonde stood up as she try to look for a camera or something while the pink haired lad is still _pretending_ to be unconscious and as soon as she confirmed that there are no cameras around, She went near the faking lad and...

_**Kicked him hard on the guts**_...

Making the poor lad cry out in pain.

"What the f*ck!" The lad said as he clutch his stomach in pain.

"Shut up! I know you are pretending to be in dreamland!" she yelled

"Hmmm... so you know, how?" the lad said in amuse as if the pain is now gone.

"Well..you might be great in acting or what but I saw some dust near your mouth moving" the blonde haired girl said in a matter fact tone "So..now untie me"

"Sure...but first tell me why and how come you're here?" The lad said while smirking.

"Okay, Okay... As you can see I am an _**ordinary **_high school student but due to circumstances an_** innocent civilian **_like me is here" Lucy said with puppy dog eyes, making the lad raised one of his eyebrows and gave her a look that says_ I-Don't-Believe-You look_.

"_**Honestly**_ I am just _an ordinary civilian who got nothing to do with this place_, I was lost..found this place and now here in a trashy place." She said sighing, hoping that pinky would buy her so called ordinary. He stare at her for a long time and with a smirk plastered on his godly features he said "Fine, I get it you are just an _**ordinary civilian**_."

"Now untie the ropes in my hands!" Lucy said while grinning triumphantly.

"Sure but first of all..." Natsu stood up and removed the choker in his neck.

"First of all?" She asked.

"This..." The pink haired lad went near the blonde and put his choker on her neck while smirking.

"Wha—what the hell are yo-you doing!" Lucy yelled while blushing furiously.

"_Code number: 0000013_" The lad whispered "hotly" to her hears, making her blush madly

"Wha-what are you...?"

"Because an ordinary civilian knew my identity as a spy..." Natsu said a he planted a long hot kiss on the blonde's soft lips "_**You are now mine..**_."

"Yo-yo-youuuu..." She said as she tremble in shocked "M-my-fir-ki-"

"Ki? What Ki?" The lad asked innocently while smirking at the stiff brunette, acting oblivious to the whole Ki..thing "You talking about some martial art's KI?"

The blonde is still shaking from anger and can't move an inch until a loud bang was heard... The door opened revealing a person wearing suites, they open the cell and pull the smirking lad.

"Good you are now awake. The schedule for using your body as guinea pig is moved and we need to try all the serums to you." The guy said as he pointed his gun at him "Come, the boss want to try the special blood of your family." After they tie the lad's hand and was about to leave

"The name is Natsu, Dragneel Natsu _**Ms. Ordinary Civilian**_ or should I say**_ code number: 06660777_**." Syaoran said while smirking at the blonde who is shaking in furious at our devious lad.

"Oi stop flirting and moved!" said by the guy in suit as he pull the lad away.

Soon as they are out of sight the angered blonde untie the ropes on her hand with pure strength plus anger and kicked the rusty cell hard making herself a door. A proof that she is definitely angry and once a Heartphilia is angry then that means...

_**All hell will break loose...**_

* * *

><p><em> How's it? <em>

_Good or not?_

_More chapters or not?_

_Anyway pls. review :)_


End file.
